efwfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series
Survivor Series (2011) is an upcoming professional E-federation pay per view (PPV) event produced by EFW it will take place in Los Angeles, Calafornia. It will be the second annual Survivor Series in EFW. EFW Survivor Series 2011 *The Show comes on the air with David Falcon backstage with Samir*? David: Samir, Its a no Disqualifycation Match out there tonight in my match the odds are stacked against me tonight you have to find some sort of way to help me retain Chris Xtreme is getting stronger and angrier by the minuete ever since Hell In A Cell! And Phantom that guy ever since he came back to EFW all he has set his eyes on is my EFW Championship! Samir: Look man I don't think I can help you out there tonight in that Triple Threat Match I've alrady got my own things to worry about in my Survivor Series 10 Man Tag Team Elimination Match! so I'll see David.... *Samir leaves the room with David looking worried*? Michael Cole: Well Ladies and Gentlemen I am Michael Cole sitting ringside with The Awesome One and Jim Ross TAW: Well its an honer to be here at Survivor Series tonight in the beautifuil city of Los Angales tonight for this historic Pay Per View tonight! in the second Annual!? JR: Well I had the privilige of commentating on this event last year guys I can tell you one thing that was one hell of night and I expected this Pay Per View to be even better than Last Years!? Howard Finkel: The Following Contest is a 10 Man Elimination Tag Team Match!.....The Team that has everyman eliminated on his team will be the losers..... Match 1)? Team Nexus ((Nexus, Adam EEF, Samir The Cerebral Assassin, Wartune and WWE Champion CM Punk) vs team Raj (Raj Singh, The Ultimate Opportunist, CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, Jason T and Ghost Hunter) - Tean Man Tag Team Elimination Match!? ' *Whilst the Match is ongoing Jason T tags in CM Punk The Ultimate Savior before CM Punk The Ultimate Saviour gets a chance to come in the ring Jason T Superkicks him and drags him the ring to pinned* JR: Mah Gawd What did we Just See!?!?!? '*3? Men come out to ring*? My Name is Alberto Del Rio! Standing next to me is CenaFanApproved and The Canadian Destoryer us there are here to show what the future of Wrestling is now we are all five star superstars, and were here to prove what we're all about right now! hey got anyone back there who you think Can beat us!? *WWE Champion CM Punk interuptts*? I can see you guys are pumped and all ready to fight! so how about you fight this guy a rage unlesahed beast tonight another two men who I have been keeping back to debut so tonight you will face THEBIGSGA! AND CAMEROON MORE? Match 2) Alberto Del Rio, CenaFanApproved and The Canadian Destoryer (Debuts) ? vs. TheBigSGA and Cameron Moore (Debuts) - 3 on 2 Handicap Match!? ''' *Alton C Backstage with WWE Champion CM Punk*? WWCMP: Hey man, Are you still in any condition to fight after Smackdown?? Alton: Well I'm not that sure but I'm not giving up an opportunity to win my first Championship. WWECMP: Well Man I've sent protection out there in you're match so don't worry you have more chances of winning this..... '''Match 3) Alton C (with Hired Security) vs. The Ultimate Opportunist© ? - No Holds Barred Match for the European Championship. *Rated Peep Superstar backstage talking to the crowd*? I know all of you want your so called Hero Ivan 'The Destoryer' to beat me for this Worldheavyweight Championship tonight but your all delousinal do none of you see what I done to Kyle Smith month after month for this championship and you think just some guy who won a fluke This Past monday on Raw in a Triple Threat Match is going to go onto and beat me? I am one of the greatest EFW Worldheavyweight Champions of All time and I will prove that every single month because nobody who ever tries to take this Championship will never successfully ever do it! Until I become the longest EFW Worldheavyweight Champion in all of History!......... *A Promo plays of Rated Peep Superstar vs. Ivan full promo cole commentary*? *Night Of Champions* Oh My God the Referee is out cold wait a minuete here come Rated Peep Superstar's allies Nexus and Adam the World Title Right to the Skull of Kyle Dear God No! Not this way Not this way! The Referee is back up Rated Peep Superstar goes for the cover NO! 1 2 3 God No Rated Peep Superstar is the new Worldheavyweight Champion Dammit!? *Hell In A Cell* Kyle Smith is going to get back his world title Yes! what the hell Is That! No! Not again! Nexus and Adam have broken inside the Hell In A cell! they all three men are now bruitalising Kyle no Kyle don't turn around no SPEAR! 1 2 3! and he is still the world champion! *this Past Raw* "A New Era Was Born..." *Kyle*? EFW, Somewhere I have been wrestling for several months now, What a company, what great fans are here. I have wrestled my ass off, Tooken ladders to the skull, Been thrown through tables, been hit by cars in the back. All for one goal, to entertain each and everyone of you. I have won MITB, I have won a U.S title, I have one World Title gold. But each and everytime I enter this ring, I feel more and more self doubt, Will I ever win another match, Will my body ever be back to normal... I continue to ponder can I ever wrestle agian. I talked to my doctor yesterday, He said if I keep wrestling each week, I'll be paralyzed, which is why EFW universe, I'm requesting time to recover from major Neck and Back injuries *crowd chants no no no* If I keep doing this every week, My body will basically die, I could be out for 2 weeks, 2 months, maybe even 2 years. But don't forget EFW U...! When I come back, I will be stronger, You will see Kyle smith back in this ring! I love you all! so goodbye for now! *kyle walks out with the crowd cheering* *Raw* Oh My god Ivan! Ivan rolls Cenation up HAHA oh My god Ivan is the #1 Contender for the World Championship! wait a minuete what the hell Turn around Ivan! A VICIOUS SPEAR RIGHT TO THE GUT! *Rated Peep Superstar stands tall over Ivan lifting the World title*? JR: Well this has been one hell of a reign for Rated Peep Superstar but he has been underestimating his Opponent Ivan every day since Raw this Monday and that is a never a good thing to underestimate your opponent!? Match 4) Ivan 'The Destroyer' vs. Rated Peep Superstar© - Singles Match For The Worldheavyweight Championship!? ''' '''Match 5) Phantom vs. David Falcon© vs. Chris Xtreme - Triple Threat Match for the EFW Championship! BQ: Rate Card BQ2: Rate Theme for Survivor Series:? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK8AEz8Xaxk Category:EFW Roster